The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXVII International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Birmingham, UK, July 21- 26, 2013. The APS will administer a travel grant program, offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists, who are permanent residents of North America and who may require such assistance. The APS International Physiology Committee will serve as the screening and selection committee, and the APS will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants. Members from the six societies that have traditionally been part of the US National Committee of IUPS will be invited to apply for travel awards. The six member societies of the USNC include the APS, the Society for Neuroscience, the Society of General Physiologists, the Microcirculatory Society, the Biomedical Engineering Society, and the Society for Integrative and Comparative Biology. The APS has conducted a travel grant program and assisted U.S. scientists engaged in physiological research and its applications to attend Congresses every four years since the IUPS Congress was held in Buenos Aires in 1959. Most recently, the APS managed a travel award program for US physiologists for the IUPS Congress in 2009 in Kyoto, Japan. The American Physiological Society (APS) will administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists interested in attending the IUPS Congress. Special emphasis will be given to investigators within 15 years of receiving their doctoral degree and to women and under-represented minority scientists. SPECIFIC AIMS The specific aims of this application include: 1. To promote widespread participation of young scientists with an emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through a travel award program; 2. To interest new investigators and students in pursuing research designed to understand physiological processes and traits; and 3. To provide opportunities for the development of collaborative interactions with scientists from the United States and those working outside of the United States.